


The Promise of Eternity

by wookieoogie



Series: (G)I-DLE crumbs [11]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Angel and Demon AU, Demon Soyeon, F/F, Fallen angel Yuqi, Pure fiction, Reincarnation, Religious beliefs mentioned, YuYeon, please read the note, teaser, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wookieoogie/pseuds/wookieoogie
Summary: Hell calls it punishment.Heaven calls itcleansing.
Relationships: Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi
Series: (G)I-DLE crumbs [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100858
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	The Promise of Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING:
> 
> Mentions of religious topics and beliefs that may be different from your own. For those lacking a sense of humor, or having sensitive natures, and/or tendencies toward literalism, this statement is intended as satire. Please proceed at your own risk. 
> 
> AUTHOR'S NOTE:
> 
> This is an Angel and Demon AU, so I would be warning everyone to read the note first. I am not entirely knowledgeable about certain religious beliefs and may lack proficiency in the topic. The story is not intended to provide religious advice or matters related to religion and everything written here is PURELY fiction created in an alternate universe of my mind, therefore, not everything in this story is real. However, I apologize in advance if I have offended you or your belief. It is not, and it never was, my intention. Feel free to provide constructive criticism in the comments, or through my DMs. Thank you!

“Demons do not feel love. Theoretically, if they do, they’d love you for eternity.”

She heard Yuqi read out loud, a small smirk tugging the corner of her lips while her feet dangled at the roof as she watched the taller girl attentively in her demon form for about an hour now. She silently observed the area, occasionally tilting her head in amusement whenever Yuqi would furrow her brows in confusion, or slight bewilderment upon reading an unusual fact about demons. The girl had always been so entertaining to watch ever since Soyeon met her.

“Demons are the most loyal creatures, and they never falter with choosing whoever they swore an oath with.”

The book wasn’t exactly a lie, but it wasn’t accurate either. Whoever made the rule that demons can’t love someone must have been dumped painfully. A pity, but an equally satisfying thought. It was a demon’s guilty pleasure: to see someone suffer. It may be forbidden to love or choose an angel, or any other creature for that matter, as all demons swore to Satan himself, but it doesn’t mean it was impossible. Moreover, the book was putting demons on a pedestal. Soyeon smirked at the countless faces of a demon’s rage she witnessed over the centuries because of the so-called _love_. 

“Love meant loyalty, and they’re supposed to only love Satan.”

Soyeon snickered. Satan just sounded like God at that statement. _‘For you shall worship no other god, for the Lord, whose name is Jealous, is a jealous God (Exodus 34:14).’_ Not that it wasn’t true, for both entities were jealous beings, but for different reasons, of course. She doesn’t really care about it since it was over centuries ago when she last attended a _‘preaching service’_ to teach young demons. Elder demons just do whatever they want, not really bothered by any restrictions nor punishments, as long as they achieve their _purpose_ , which was, to convince and turn humans into their real nature: love thyself before you love others, including God. Contrary to the belief of angels which is to love God first before one loves thyself, for God is love and all that bullshit Soyeon was so tired of hearing. Demons value the self first, while Angels value the others before themselves.

“… Fallen angels.”

Soyeon’s ears perked up with Yuqi’s mention of fallen angels, eyes fixed on the brunette in hopes of hearing something that may trigger a memory, anything. But all her hopes came crashing down once again when Yuqi doesn’t seem to be fazed, nor even slightly interested. She slumped herself back and sighed. She was hoping and expecting so much regardless of the fact that she knew it was impossible. Memories were one of the basic foundations of identity, of one’s self and nature. That's why, 

_Executed_ , fallen angels were wiped out of everything before reincarnation.

Hell calls it punishment.

Heaven calls it _cleansing_.

* * *

For years, Soyeon had been observing Yuqi since she was reborn. It took her a century of waiting before the Reaper had told her of Yuqi’s rebirth after her unjust execution, quickly signing herself up to volunteer as the demon assigned to the girl in excuse to be with her once again. Satan wasn’t exactly pleased with the idea, but Soyeon’s determination and thirst for vengeance could be beneficial. After all, it was that energy that vitalizes a demon’s power and influence. Moreover, Soyeon’s a stubborn elder who’s literally loyal to no one. _No one else but Yuqi._

Acquiring her once human body, and adjusting to human life after abandoning the very idea of reincarnation was a challenge Soyeon never expected to get used to. Her powers significantly decreased, her senses barely reached the lowest peak when she was in her demon form, and she had to produce certain emotions from herself, or to others to re-charge and be able to cast specific spells or curses.

“Great.” She muttered annoyingly before she looked at herself in the mirror with her baggy pants, over-used Adidas shoes, white tank top, and oversized yellow jacket. “I fucking look like a kid!”

Not only that human life was extremely boring and weak, but she also hated her human body. All of its figures and details that God sculpted, she despised it. Unfortunately, it cannot be changed, and it would always revert back to its original form every reincarnation regardless of the modifications made during one’s past life, or lives.

_“But you’re so beautiful. Don’t say otherwise!”_

A small smile pulled from Soyeon’s lips as the memory echoed softly in her ears. It was typical for angels, regardless of kind, to give unasked compliments to everyone, even demons. They’re just too optimistic, always seeing and looking for the best sides of every creature they encounter, and demons always thought it was too unreal and idealistic; to be perfect and beautiful because everyone was sculpted in the image of God, or as the religious humans would claim.

Satan sculpted humans, too, and more often than not, they were usually loathed by humans, especially on the physical aspect. Too fat, too thin, too small, too tall— if it’s a human that doesn’t meet society’s standards, it’s Satan’s work. But contrary to their beliefs, God and Satan sculpted diverse beings to elicit behaviors and create decisions from humans, which would be eventually used for _judgment_.

Speaking of angels, however, Soyeon groaned at the thought of the angel assigned to Yuqi. Yeh Shuhua, an overly optimistic, confident, and beautiful woman who could make the world a better place in an instant as she takes pride in her firm and steadfast beliefs. She was a prodigy, despite only being transformed into an angel half a century ago, she had already turned a great number of humans into angels which exceeded a lot of her elders, putting her as one of the best Influencers of heaven.

_‘Heaven must be desperate to turn one of its fallen back to their cage,’_ Soyeon thought, a smirk playing along her lips, _‘after all, there was a tremendous increase of humans who began to seek self-pleasures.’_

She finally wore her iconic bucket hat and left her room to find her target and start her purpose. She can’t just let Shuhua win, or the heavens for that matter. Never again. She swore to herself, and to Yuqi, that she would get her back no matter what circumstances may occur, and she doesn’t have any plans on breaking her promise, either. If she had to do the extremes when the situation calls for it, she would never hesitate.

She wasn’t called a _Hunter_ for nothing.

If she had to kill an Angel again for her, she'd do it. 

For she swore her oath to her one and only, Song Yuqi. 

_“And to you, I swear, the only oath I bear. My loyalty remains to be with you and belongs only to you. Until eternity, this promise will last. I, Jeon Soyeon, is yours, forever, Song Yuqi.”_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE:
> 
> This is an excerpt/teaser of my Angel and Demon AU story. There are a lot of notes and backstories here to fully understand every character's roles and hierarchy, which I will provide soon, but please do enjoy a snippet of it for now. Take note of Fallen Angel, Executioner, Influencer, and Hunter. They're a major part of the story. Also, the title is temporary until I release the official one. Please look forward to it!
> 
> Follow me on my Twitter: **[@wookieoogie](https://twitter.com/wookieoogie)**. I always do random polls for my stories. Watch out for that!
> 
> Drop comments/requests/suggestions on my curiouscat: **[wookieoogie](https://curiouscat.qa/wookieoogie)**. My answers are always posted on Twitter, too!


End file.
